


The Fox Does Have Fire

by ArmyofMew



Series: Old Fire and New Power [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, kitsune reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: Originally requested on Tumblr, I decided to post it on here so I don't lose it entirely.The reader is a Kitsune who gains her followers and a large source of her power though her work as a DJ. She gains quite a following online and catches the eye of the God of Technology.Not too long after her concerns about the female goddesses get the best of her and well, someone has to remind her that she has nothing to worry about.





	The Fox Does Have Fire

When she first met Technical Boy she knew he was a cocky little punk. He was self centered, it was in his nature after all. But when he started to show up at her shows and show an actual interest in her, that got her attention. Under it all he was a god, but he had the same doubts and insecurities as everyone else. After all, not even the gods are made to be perfect. 

They started talking more and more, everyday she knew their feelings were growing stronger and stronger. He showed up at all her shows after the first one, he watched and admired her from the crowd. Knowing that she had caught the eye of a god made her glow. The fact that he was young and handsome didn’t hurt either. 

Sure she wasn’t some weak little pup, she had been alive a long time, she wasn’t a bright eyed girl with one tail anymore. She had seen so much change, and had to change or suffer like the rest of her kind. That’s where the music came in, it had started as an escape and had grown into a source of power she never imagined would exist. 

The longer she spent around him the more her world seeped into the supernatural and magical side of her life. Which she was grateful for, having to hide her true nature burned the limited magical resources she had. With him she could at least be more herself. She was truly beginning to cherish every minute she was getting to spend alone with him. She was developing real feelings for the god, which was scary in its own right. 

She found herself looking forward to every chance encounter, every time she was going to see him was a treat in itself. Though she didn’t always care for the way other gods, especially the goddesses interacted with him. It felt foolish, they weren’t an official couple, sure they had spent time alone together but nothing other than napping or cuddling together. It was slow and lazy, more on her insistence than his. She didn’t want a fling with him and she knew how gods could be. 

So he was moving slowly, for her sake. She was pretty sure he was only interested in her, he spent almost all his spare time by her side or at her shows. But, there was the familiar sting of jealousy whenever the other goddesses and talked with him. A hand lingered too long, a comment was made here and there. Nothing to honestly be worried about but it made her skin itch to watch them interact with him. She could feel the heat radiate through her, the way it did when she felt attacked or right before a fight. 

He must have picked up on the way her body language changed when it happened, or the ever growing magical signature radiating from her, like an animal trying to make itself look bigger when threatened. He gave her a look, confused and maybe a little annoyed, he was clueless as to why she was getting worked up, they had been on tons of visits like this, it was work for him. Something was off this time but he couldn’t really place it. Though for her it was plain as day.

The goddess she had never seen before had hand gently resting on his shoulder, still. It had been there the entire conversation and from the way she would occasionally squeeze his arm or smooth her hand across his shoulder it wasn’t “just friendly.” Eventually, thankfully, he stepped away and they headed back on their way, out into the mortal world. 

This time she could tell that it wasn’t just going to fade away like always, for some reason this encounter had really bothered her. It was something about her lingering touch that ate away at her heart, only feeding her anger. 

“You going to say something or are you going to keep burning magic keeping your form?” He spoke so casually, so unaware of why she might be pissed. It only made her more frustrated. 

“Why do you let them touch you like that.” It came out short, and though it was meant to be a question it sounded much more harsh than that. 

He looked over at her, confusion plain on his face for an instant, “Who was touching me like what exactly?”

“Everyone apparently, become immortal and gain a few followers and you just let anyone put their hands all over you.” It was a harsh whisper, anger bubbling through her words and she came to a stop on the street corner. 

“Is that what this is about? Honestly, it’s not that big of a deal, I’ve been around long enough to have friends who might, gods forbid, want to touch me. It isn’t a big deal.” He was annoyed, it flickered in his eyes like the fire she had burning away at her chest. 

She turned, shimmered and slipped back into her world, a world away from humans and their heartless gods. She had moved so quickly he almost missed the tears welling in her eyes and threatening to spill down her beautiful face. 

He had really screwed this one up. 

Despite her emotional state she did have a show later that night and the club was expecting her. She needed to recharge and having her adoring fans pick her up again would be nice. She had burned a lot of her magic and her fire was still threatening to burn anything that upset her any further. She was going to need a long rest after this one but the show should at least make it a little easier to get through the night. 

Her heart still felt heavy but music had always been a good outlet for her emotions and a packed show would be more than distraction enough. No gods, no goddesses, nothing but her and the crowd and the energy she loved so much. 

She got to her booth and the usual rush of adrenaline and the excitement of the crowd tore her mind away from the day’s prior events. This was something she could handle and was greatly looking forward to. Even if she tried to keep her bad mood the cheer from the crowd when she stepped out was more than enough to force a grin to her face. This was her time to shine and though she was mad, nothing was going to ruin this for her. 

She was so enveloped in her performance she didn’t see Tech in the crowd as usual. His eyes locked on her and his heart in his chest, her raw emotion filtering through her music was the most mesmerized he had ever felt at one of her shows. He had come to apologize but had been unsure of what to say or even if she would accept. Now it just didn’t matter what he said he just knew he had to get her back, so he waited for her to finish, eyes wide and totally entranced. 

After the show she didn’t see him make a beeline towards her and follow her to the back, slipping past everyone, security included. She turned when she heard his footsteps gaining on her in the hallway, all her emotion rushing back to the front of her mind. Before she could speak he had closed the distance through, gods had that annoying tendency to not follow the general laws of motion, and was mere inches from her. 

“I am willing to admit I am wrong for not listening to you, if you admit that you were wrong for overreacting and worrying for nothing.” His tone was cocky and business like, as usual, but there was a spark of mischief in his eyes. 

She opened her mouth to reply that she wasn’t going to apologise for him being a brat, but before she could his lips had claimed hers. Her eyes widened, for a moment before giving in. He had never kissed her before, at least not like this. He was just intense and it was like all his emotion was channelled into this one kiss. All his want, and desire and infatuation was here right in front of her where it had always been.

When they broke for air, her needing it more than him, because he was an ass like that. He was grinning at her like a teenage idiot, the same playful glint in his eyes that had been there before but much much stronger. 

“You’re awfully full of yourself, aren’t you.” She spoke through labored breaths. 

“And you lost you form.” He pointed, and sure enough, her tails had broken out of their illusion, soft ears poked through her hair. She couldn’t see it but she was sure her eyes had turned amber, and more animal like. 

She wacked him on the arm and he just laughed further at her, ear to ear grin in place. He was too handsome for his own good. It was bad for his own already over bloated ego. “So why should I forgive you then.?”

“Because. How can you be worried about them when I have the most enchanting, interesting and intelligent being in any plane of existence right in front of me. I’d be an idiot to let those old hags mess this up for me. And in case you hadn’t noticed I’m pretty damn smart.” He looked pleased with himself still and the charm of it all was distracting her too much to make a comeback worth anything.

“You really are a cocky ass when you want to be, and even when you don’t want to.” She shrugged “Pretty much all the time actually.”

“But at least I have you to put me in my place, right?” the question was the most unsure he had sounded in the whole conversation 

“Of course.” She faked weariness but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. His grin widened impossibly. 

“Good.” He reached out, hand going to either touch her hair or an ear and she wasn’t exactly in the mood for either. She wacked his hand away playfully and he pulled it back, fake pout in place. 

“You still don’t have those privileges yet, and I’m still mad at you.”

He sighed heavily, his fake pouting replaced by a sly smirk, “I figured. I really like this fiery side of you through, it suits you.” As he spoke he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She may have not forgiven him yet but, well she was considering it as she looked into his face in the dimly lit hallway. 

Yeah he was a punk and the most annoyingly cocky being she had ever met but he was her punk.


End file.
